De fresa
by Hikaru.exe
Summary: Tan simple y sencillamente como lo era el sabor de un helado.


El calor, hasta cierto punto, era tolerable; para Miku, sin embargo, parecía no ser así pues casi de inmediato sugirió pasar a una heladería. No me negué, aunque realmente no tuviera antojo de uno.

Después de casi 15 minutos paseando entre tantos colores, formas y sabores, decidió que el sabor sería simple y sencillamente: fresa... en fin. Salimos de ahí y fue en ese instante cuando finalmente pude sentir la abrazadora y calurosa tarde, el agobio fue tan intenso que deseé regresar al lugar, pero Miku ya había optado por tomar un momentáneo descanso en alguna de las pequeñas y circulares mesas de fuera. Acepté. Suerte la nuestra que hubiera un lugar libre casi al fondo y que, además, estuviese cubierto por una sombrilla, de verdad lo agradecí, al menos tendríamos un pequeño refugio de aquellos infernales rayos.

''¡Qué suerte, eh, Luka!''- soltó, tomando asiento a mi lado.

''Sí...''- le respondí un poco nerviosa.

''Me sorprende que no hayas querido helado, con el calor que hace.''

''No se me antoja.''- bueno, ahora me lo replanteaba.

''¿De verdad...? ¿Quieres probar del mío?''

No pude evitar sonrojarme al ver cómo lentamente acercaba aquel cono hacia mi boca. -''N-no... No gracias. Estoy bien.''- balbuceé, mirando hacia otro lado.

''... Está bien.''

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio que Miku rompió comenzando a contarme sobre la primera vez que vino a este lugar, no sé por qué, pero, por el tono de su voz, parecía que era algo importante para ella.

''Recuerdo que estaba muy emocionada cuando llegamos.''- continuó. -''Bueno, no sólo yo en realidad. Mis amigas decían que además era perfecto si alguna vez alguna de nosotras tenía una cita.''- noté que bajaba un poco la mirada. -''Puesto que tenía una vista perfecta al parque y, sobretodo, a la fuente, y eso lo volvía más romántico...''- en todo este tiempo, no me había tomado la molestia de echarle un vistazo a mi alrededor, la fuente que estaba en el parque, frente a nosotras, era hermosa. Era armónica la forma en que el agua recorría su gran superficie, fluida pero apaciblemente. Regresé mi vista a Miku. -''Y las mesas... Bueno, están un poco ocultas y...''- hizo una breve pausa, pude notar perfectamente cómo sus mejillas se llenaban de color y nuevamente alzó la mirada. -''Tú sabes...''- rió nerviosamente.

''¿A qué te refieres?''- le pregunté un poco apenada, esperando no haberme perdido mucho de su plática.

''Bueno... Es decir...''- jugueteó por un momento con la servilleta y finalmente suspiró. -''No importa... Lo genial es pasarla con... las amigas, ¿verdad?''- me sonrió y nuevamente bajó la mirada dándole otra probada a su helado.

''Sí... Es muy agradable pasar tiempo contigo, Miku.''- ¿por qué había dicho eso? Me arrepentí apenas pronunciarlo, y mi rostro no tardó en tomar color, deseé que no se diera cuenta de ello.

''Ah, sí... Eh... yo lo paso igual de bien contigo... Luka.''- para mi suerte, no lo notó, sentí un gran alivio pues Miku continuaba con la mirada fija en el helado.

Lo miraba tan atentamente, mientras con su mano libre jugaba con la servilleta. ¿Qué tanto le miraba? Se veía un poco decepcionada. Quizá ese sabor tan simple ahora no le parecía como la mejor elección.

Fresa... Rosa. Rosa como el mismo tono de sus labios... Sus pequeños y rosados la-

''Luka...''- su voz me sacó inmediatamente del trance en el que comenzaba a verme inmersa. -''Gracias.''- ¿gracias?, ¿por qué me estaba agradeciendo? Me sonrió casi forzadamente. ¿De nuevo me habré perdido de algo que dijo? -''¿Sa-sabes? Estuve escuchando una canción hace poco... La verdad, me gustó mucho, la letra era muy buena.''- soltó, cambiando su actitud por completo. No era algo raro, a Miku siempre le había gustado y emocionado la música, de hecho, era uno de sus temas favoritos de conversación. -''No sé si la has escuchado...''- continuó. -''Bueno, te contaré, verás...''

Observé cómo le daba otra probada a su helado.

Su lengua se deslizó lentamente sobre una rosada montaña, regresó y luego pasó por sobre sus rosados labios, saboreando aquel artificial dulce. Pero un poco de helado quedó por encima de estos, así que regresó a rozarlos con su lengua, casi de una manera hipnótica, para retirar el exceso.

Sus pequeños labios continuaban moviéndose al compás de su boca. Hablaba de algo, seguro la letra de la canción, pero no podía escucharle, me encontraba ensimismada mirando cómo nuevamente los regresaba al helado, repitiendo el proceso y dejando otra vez helado por encima de ellos.

Mas, esta vez, no lo quitó.

Había dejado un poco de helado de fresa sobre la comisura de sus labios, esos que innumerables veces había deseado probar.

''... ¿Lu-ka?''

Ni siquiera noté cuándo me había acercado tanto a ella. Su cuerpo se tensó enseguida y me miraba dudosa y fijamente con sus hermosos orbes color turquesa. Observé el carmesí subir y colorear sus blancas mejillas. Su entrecortada respiración se mezclaba con la mía. Su dulce aroma me inundaba, y esos labios me invitaban descaradamente a conocer su sabor.

Me incliné un poco... Sólo un poco. Y cerré mis ojos.

Lo hice. Aprisioné suavemente mis labios contra los suyos. Sentí aquel dulce contacto, sentí cómo el calor de los míos se mezclaba con el frío contorno de los suyos, volviéndolos cálidos. Sentí ese electrizante escalofrío recorrerme todo el cuerpo. Sentí... y sentí, inmediatamente, su sabor a fresa.

Realmente lo estaba haciendo, estaba besando al amor de mi vida.

Estaba besándola, a ella, a Miku, aquella niña que se mudó repentinamente a la casa de al lado un caluroso día de verano como éste. Ésa que, con sólo contemplar sus hermosos ojos turquesa por un ínfimo segundo, quedé cautivada y supe por primera vez en mi joven vida que me había enamorado. Ésa por la que después derramé lágrimas en secreto... La que me robó el corazón sin saberlo y, que al mismo tiempo, lo rompió sin quererlo. Ella... Mi Miku, mía sin ni siquiera serlo.

Me separé de a poco, sintiendo un enorme vacío apoderarse de mí. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

''Luka... ''- susurró. Pude sentir su cálido aliento. Sus dedos ascendieron a mis mejillas, borrando delicadamente aquellas lágrimas que habían escapado de mis orbes sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta. Tomó mi rostro suavemente entre sus tibias manos, dejando aquel helado derramarse lentamente. -''Te amo, Luka.''- pronunció dulcemente y volvió a fundir nuestros labios una vez más.

Jamás imaginé que el probar un helado de esa manera, me llenaría de un sentimiento tan cálido.


End file.
